Say it with me
by Purplewater3
Summary: A Reba/Buzzard smutty love story
1. Chapter 1

"Say it with me. I will be your guiding light in the…" next thing Buzzard Booker realized were lips crashing upon his. The redhead's hands began to tangle themselves in his hair as his arms automatically wrapped around her small waist. He wanted to question why this moment was happening but he wouldn't dare do a thing to stop such a passionate kiss fueled by a tender embrace.

But as quickly as she pulled him in she pushed him away. "I'm sorry….I have no idea what came over me. " Reba said breathlessly. Buzzard wanted to speak but nothing came out. All he could do was try to catch his breath. God she was beautiful, Buzzard couldn't think of a single woman that could match up to her. Flame red hair framing the sweetest face, those big blue eyes looking up at him. Those eyes had a sparkle that could keep any man in a trance and those pouty lips that were so magnificent, those lips that could give out the most amazing kisses. " I promise I'm never like this." Reba continued pulling out of the embrace.

"No. Its fine. Its great actually." Buzzard said nervously already craving her to be in his arms again.

"No I'm sorry it was rude." Reba said walking to the other side of the kitchen counter.

"If that's you being rude you can be rude to me anytime"

"You should maybe try to call Barbra Jean, I'm sure she's worried about you."

"Oh yeah, trouble is Big Daddy….thats my Daddy hes big….he wont let anyone use their phones when visiting family so it will be hard to reach her."

"oh"

"yeah"

The two stood for a moment just staring at each other. Buzzard began to feel both nervous and slightly aroused when he noticed Reba was looking him up and down. She was taking every inch of him that her eyes could see.

With a sly smile Buzzard said "Are you checking me out?"

Blushing a little a smile spread across Reba's face as she nodded. Buzzard walked around the counter, he had to feel her close again. Before a thought could pass between the two once more they were in an embrace, their lips massaging one anothers. Buzzard's tounge danced upon Reba's teeth begging for entrance. She immediately opened her mouth more as she pressed herself closer. Both were becoming more and more excited as the seconds passed. The kiss was really beginning to intensify when they began to hear footsteps walking up to the back door. The two reluctantly pulled away from each other as the door opened.

"Hey" Brock said as he entered "Barbra Jean finally got our messages and she is on her way back." Brock noticed Reba looked a little flushed and Buzzard a little nervous. "What are you guys up to?"

"What does it matter to you?" Buzzard asked. Brock took a step back nervously before he could answer Buzzard turned to Reba. "Hey am I still game for the shower? I'm sweatin' like a pig at a bacon factory."

"First door on the right" Reba said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba watched Buzzard walk away feeling alarmed by how her heart would skip a beat every so often whenever he was in her sight. There was something about him that took Reba for a spin. It wasn't just sexual either she had this feeling that if she wasn't with him she wasn't whole, her heart just couldn't beat without him near. The more honestly she thought about it she realized that she hadn't felt this way since right before her wedding.

"Reba!" Brock hissed once he felt confident Buzzard was out of earshot " What is he doing here?"

"I don't know Brock why don't you ask your wife! Why don't you ask her why a man is in my house thinking I wrote him love letters the past year!" Reba snapped back "For the love of grits and gravy the one time she is absent she has to make sure its still not enjoyable for me. That happy dance was for nothing!"

"Geez Reba you need to calm down. Barbra Jean is on her way back and we can have this all settled soon ok?"

"Fine. Don't tell me to calm down by the way. I can act calm if I want in critical situation but I don't unlike you."

"I can act perfectly calm in any situation. I'm made to I'm a dentist. Wait a minute you are blushing." Brock began to laugh

"No Im not!"

"Yes you are."

"Oh shut up!"

"No its really sweet, lord I havnt seen you blush like that since…" Brock paused his amusement faultered. "oh"

"Oh what?"

"You like him. That's not a smart choice."

"What do you mean not a smart choice? Your not the boss of me!"

"Its just I don't think you should be with a moron that's all"

"Well you don't have to worry Im used to this kind of situation I have already been married to a MO-RON!"

"Well he's different he's a dangerous moron and I have uneven eyebrows to prove it!"

"Well you and your eyebrows can leave if you are going to act like that!"

"No way I'm not leaving you in the same house as that maniac!"

"Oh hey Reba!" Buzzards voice floated from the top of the stairs

"Be careful he can smell fear" Brock squeaked as he ran out the back door.

Reba headed up the stairs to find a shirtless Buzzard standing at the threshold of her bathroom doorway. Before he could say anything Reba shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door closed. Almost out of instinct Buzzard pressed Reba against the bathroom door.

"Wait." Reba whispered breathlessly into his ear "I just came here to tell you something….ask you something. I don't know whats going on with me but I want you Buzzard. It maybe dumb but I don't even care." Buzzard responded by pinning her hips to the door with his. Reba let out a soft moan but continued "No Buzzard not like this. All the kids are here, its thanksgiving, it would be to weird. But since the kids are with me for the holiday the kids are going out on a camping trip with brock tomorrow night. Would you mind coming over tomorrow night?" Buzzard just nodded. "Oh and I also I know what else is going through your mind right now, I have the answer" Reba said huskily. Buzzard's eyebrows raised up a bit as a smile played across his face. Reba smiled back, caressed his chest as she said softly "Towels are in the linen closet across the hall."

The next night…..

Reba sat on the bed watching Buzzard just as she did in the kitchen the other day. Buzzard approached Reba, bent down and kissed her. The kiss was timid but tender though the minute buzzard sat himself next to Reba the kiss intensified. Reba's hands gently massaged his chest as Buzzard massaged her back. Their tonges danced around eachother. Buzzard felt his pants tighten even more when her hands slid up to around his neck, she lifted herself up and straddled his lap. His mind began to spin when she grinded her hips against his and kissed him feverishly.

"Good god….oh Reba….you are amazing." Buzzared sputtered out between pants.

"Wer're just getting started cowboy." Reba replied in a husky tone.

That was all Buzzard needed to fully arouse him. Grabbing his woman around the waist he flipped them over to have Reba on her back as Buzzard thrusted on top. The two began to tear away eachothers clothing, articles flying here and there as the two became desperate to see eachother fully naked. Buzzard looked down to creamy white skin, twinkeling with sweat and those ocean blue eyes staring up at him. Reba reached down grabbing on to Buzzards erection hovering over her. Buzzard let out a small moan as she began to rub his throbbing man hood.

"So hard…. makes me so wet." She murmered in his ear.

Buzzard couldn't believe the words this innocent-looking woman was saying to him and with that he had to feel her soon or he would explode. He reached down covering her womanhood with his hand. Reba let out a moan as he began to rub her clit with his thumb. Her hips thrust against his hand, her grip tightened on his erection and rubbed harder. In a matter of minutes the two were bucking their hips into one another's hand.

"Buzzard!" Reba exclaimed pushing his hand away from her, now dripping with her juices "Buzzard please…now get inside me now…I need you." Buzzard with out question grabbed a hold of her hips, both letting out a loud moan when he slid inside her. At first he didn't move, then he began slow thrusts wanting to savor every inch of her, hear ever moan that escapes her lips. His pace quickened and to his surprise the gorgous red head moaned "Harder!" He slammed into her harder and harder while her nails skid across his back. They were in perfect rhythem meeting eachothers thrusts. Reba wrapped her legs around the thrusting man's waist, linking her ankles together causing for deeper penatration. He felt her walls begin to tighten around him, he new he was close he guessed she was as well especially when her back began to arch up and her eyes began to close. "Oh god baby you are so close arnt you?" The only response Reba could manage was "Oh Buzzard I think I'm going to…." That's when she felt her climax explode inside as Buzzard followed almost immediately. The two trembled in each others arms as the orgasms subsided.

Bazzard collapsed on top of Reba as he nuzzled his face into her hair "Damn you are amazing."

Reba chuckled as she traced his back with feather light touches "Your not to bad yourself." She softly replied.

Reluctantly Buzzard pulled out as Reba let out a small sigh feeling him exit her. Buzzard collapsed on the pillow next to her as the two stared at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

"Wow" Reba breathed breaking the silence "I never thought I would be that kind of woman.

"What kind?" Buzzard asked as he rolled over onto his side to look at the vision beside him.

"I never thought I would be one of those desperate divorcees throwing herself at the next hot thing that walks into her kitchen."

"You think I'm a hottie?"

"Don't get to full of it."

"How could I not? The most beautiful woman in Houston thinks I'm hot."

"No I'm not!"

"Your right I meant to say in the world."

Reba let out a squeak, turned a light shade of red and threw the sheet draped on her over her head. Buzzard laughed as he pulled the sheet down to see the blushing redhead. "Hey now don't you hide from me." Buzzard exclaimed with an evil grin he then leaned down and kissed Reba on her neck. Reba let out small giggles and sighs as Buzzard traced her jawline with tender kisses. Buzzard took a moment to breathe as he gazed down at Reba with a smile Reba looked up into Buzzards eyes and softly said "Buzzard Booker….would you like pancakes?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Your right I meant to say in the world, Reba felt him slamming into her as her head spun with pleasure. No one had ever made her feel that amazing. She felt her body tense up, the moans escaping her could barely express the pleasure she was feeling inside. "Buzzard I think I'm going to…"_

The steamy memories flooded Reba's mind as she washed off the last bit of pancake batter from the mixing bowl. She barely realized how flushed her face was until she looked up to see a smiling Buzzard watching her. "What?" Reba asked as Buzzard handed her his empty plate. "You are just cute when you blush like that." Buzzard said thoughtfully.

"Am not blushing."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not."

"Are too. Its so cute how embarrassed you get."

"Oh shut up."

"Reba" Buzzard said as he walked around the counter, taking the plate out of Reba's hands and pulling her into his arms "Its ok I kind of like that about you. I like everything about you." He then leaned down and kissed her so tenderly that for a moment Reba's heart forgot how to beat.

"Boy what is it with you?" Reba said with a giggle

"What?" Buzzard said beaming down at her

"You are so different then what I ever thought you would be."

"Hows that?"

"I don't know, you're not like Barbra Jean."

"Hunny no one is like Barbra Jean."

"Truer words were never spoken."

The two shared a laugh but as the silence returned Buzzard stared deep into the blue eyes twinkiling up at him.

"If there is one good thing about my sister is her wonderful taste in best friends"

Reba let out a nervous laugh as she sputtered "Well I wouldn't say best…..er…wonderful taste."

"You are so adorably modest. I'm serious Reba those letters you sent me they were…so much. They were my life line."

Reba's face fell as his kind words sunk in. She then realized that up until that moment with Buzzard she had been living a dream but like any dream at some point she had to wake up. Once more she slipped out of his arms and took a seat on the island stools, she looked down those eyes she had been gazing at for countless hours suddenly became so unbearable. Those same kind eyes that made her heart skip a beat were breaking her heart as reality began to present itself.

"Babe?" Buzzard said softly

After a moment of to breathe Reba looked up "I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I have to tell you this. You are so wonderful."

Buzzard sat down next to her, his breath catching in his throat hearing the words coming from the suddenly sullen redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbra Jean Hart ran into her house as she tossed her bag to the side. "Oh lord! I can't believe this is happening!" she exclaimed as she ran towards her kitchen, tossing her coat onto the couch. At that moment her husband Brock stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh hunny I'm happy you are home safe." Brock said as her reached out to embrace his wife but before his lips could get closer then a foot to his wife's a hand was pressed against his face pushing him away.

"Not now Brock! Do you understand what a major crisis we are in!" Barbra Jean said in a huff to her surprised husband.

"What crisis?...Oh yeah Buzzard." Brock said flatly

"Oh yeah just Buzzard. My brother! In the same town as my very best friend!"

"Who Reba?"

"No Van. Of course Reba!"

"Sorry babe but what is the problem with Buzzard being around Reba?"

"Because if they run into each other without me there my perfectly devised plan for their true love to work in my favor will fail!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Reba wouldn't even give Buzzard a chance without me there my whole plan will be ruined. Iv been sending letters to Buzzard pretending they are from Reba. Then Buzzard was supposed to come here when I wanted him to, I tell Reba whats in the letters, they meet, fall madly in love, get married, have a baby, thank me for having them meet and then my dreams will come true that Reba and I will be related by blood! OH! Maybe we could even be buried side by side."

"You wrote Buzzard letters pretending to be Reba are you insane!? Why would you do this!?

"Because Brock then I wouldn't just be the other woman that stole Reba's husband and became her very best friend. I would be the other woman that brought love back into Reba's life and the one day auntie to their little one Barbra Jean Jr"

"That can't happen."

"Yeah if it's a boy I'm not an idiot then it would be Buzzard Jean Jr."

"Barbra Jean you cant try to take over Reba's life like that."

"Oh what do you know? Why am I even talking to you I got to go!" Barbra Jean turned and ran for the door screaming "I'm on my way Red!"

"So you don't hate me?" Reba sniffed, wiping her eyes she trying to hide her eye roll she couldn't believe she just asked that and in such an emotional state. Around a guy she suddenly has feelings for and she was beginnig to sound like her teenage daughters.

"No of course not. I mean I feel like an idiot but no I could never hate you. Plus I'm glad you told the truth." Buzzard said with his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to be angry but it was the first time in a while that someone had been that honest with him even if it put them in a bad light, suddenly the thought echoed in his head and to his heart "_She's honest. She's sweet. She's perfect. She's my future wife." _

"Please don't be mad at Barbra Jean. She was only trying to help you out. "

"I know."

"I mean who knows why Barbra Jean does what she does, she reads to the monkeys at the zoo for goodness sakes!"

"Reba its ok."

"The woman breaks into my house by crawling through the window because she dosnt want to be rude by going through the door."

"Reba."

"I don't even think her type is even legal in Oklahoma!"

"Reba hun.."

"Please don't yell at her she couldn't take it from you. I mean everyone only thinks shes strong because shes so tall!"

"Reba!"

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"Wha…" Reba's reaction was cut off by Buzzards lips crashing onto hers, she has been kissing him like crazy since he walked into her kitchen that thanksgiving morning. But the kiss she was on the receiving end of was unlike any other, he put in ever inch of passion that her body could barely handle. Her knees were ready to give out if it weren't for his strong embrace keeping her upright and down to earth. She was lost in a trance of his warmth, smell, touch, nothing could tear Reba out of fantasy of his kiss until she heard it. "OH. MY. GOD!" were the three words that had Reba's eyes snap open, Buzzard's body stiffened against her. They were caught holding eachother in the most passionate kiss either has ever experienced. But who better to catch them then Reba's very own personal blonde bimbo.

Reba whipped around to see Barbra Jean standing wide eyed in the threshold of her back door. "Oh my gosh!" Barbra Jean repeated as Reba felt the blondes eyes stare in disbelief at her.

"Now Barbra Jean lets take a second to breathe here." Reba said slowly

"Oh my god." Barbra Jean said once more just slightly louder

"Listen squirt you need to breathe." Buzzard said in the same tone as Reba. It wasn't until Buzzard spoke that Reba became very aware of his hands still resting on her hips and her hands still resting on his chest. Reba eased out of Buzzards embrace turning a bit to fully face Barbra Jean.

"Need to breathe!? How could I breathe?" Barbra jean yelped

"Before you get mad…" Buzzard's words were cut off when his sister ran over to the two embracing them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh this is so exiting!" Barbra Jean exclaimed "My very best friend in love with my very own brother! All thanks to me!"

"In love? How is this thanks to you?" Reba muffled from her face being crushed against Barbra jeans chest.

"Because…I don't know that dosnt matter. What I do know is that this moment is so going on my Reba blog!" Barbra jean squealed.

"You have a Reba blog?" Buzzard asked as he peeled his sister off himself and the suffocating redhead.

"Yeah its .com you should check it out."

"The best of red…"

"To be read yeah its great."

It was then that Reba noticed that Brock had slipped in with all the commotion going on.

"Brock!" Reba half yelped "Would you mind getting a hold of your wife!"

Brock just smiled and said "You and I both know that's next to impossible." Buzzard let out a laugh as Reba rolled her eyes, to everyones surprise Brock didn't flinch at Buzzard's laugh. He just tensed up and pretended Buzzard wasn't there.

"You can't even get a hold of your wife? Well can't even get a hold of the kids….by the way where are the kids?" Reba said in a huff realizing this situation needs to clear up before the kids come home to find their harlet of a mother flinging herself to their step-uncle.

" They are spending a few extra hours at the camp site and probably just beating eachother up in the tent. They are fine. " Brock replied trying to hide his amusement seeing how flustered his ex-wife was becoming.

"Tell me everything!" Barbra Jean gushed "What makes you love her Buzzard? Is it her eyes? is it her voice? Is it the way she glares at you when she shoves you out the door?"

"Uh well hard to say, seems like you are pretty into Reba yourself."

"Well yeah we all know my love for Reba is unnatural but shes so wonderful."

"That is very obvious."

"Is that why you spent some loooooove time together making babies?"

"What?" Reba and Buzzard said in unison.

"I mean its disgusting thinking about it but you guys obviously just bowchicawow…" Barbra jeans sentence was cut off by Reba yelling "Daahhhh that's enough. Whether we bowchicabowbow or not is none of your business. I mean besides we used protection. Wait…." Reba's eyes went wide and her face turned pale as she turned to Buzzard "We used protection right?" Buzzard's only reaction was turning pale himself.

A small "Oh boy" came out of Brock as he slipped out of the back door possibly to warn the kids not to come home for a while.

Seeing the panicked faces Barbra Jean pulled Reba into yet another bone crushing hug this time jumping up and down yelling "The blessings just keep coming! Thank you Jesus!"


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later Buzzard found himself sitting in the doctor's waiting room staring intensely at the ground. "_This is all so fast and so soon." _Buzzard thought to himself _"Iv been down some bad roads. I was never made to be a father. What the hell am I going to do?" _Buzzard shifted looking around at the grayish walls, the glossy magazines, and that dumb wooden door that Reba had been behind for far to long. The nurse behind the counter gave him a weak smile. He attempted to smile back but ended up just looking back down quickly _"This is taking to long. She's been in there forever. I cant be a dad I just cant. Of course I would never leave Reba if this is really happening, I wouldn't leave her no matter what happens. But I can't I cant! Though its funny I kind of hope she is. I mean her kids are amazing; she's obviously an amazing mom. Gosh I bet she is beautiful pregnant. I hope the kid looks like her and I really hope they are smart like her. If they are anything like her I know they will be just perfect. What am I saying we don't even know yet." _He began to rock back and forth in his chair as he stares back up at the wooden door _"She has been there way to long. Oh god what if something is wrong? Oh god something is wrong. She's sick and probably scared. She needs somebody there, she needs me there." _ Right as he stood the door opened and Reba stepped out. She looked up to Buzzard but turned to address the nurse at the counter. Buzzard stood frozen watching the two women converse as they tied up any last business of the appointment. Reba turned and quickly walked out the door, within moments Buzzard was right beside her. He wanted her to talk to him and tell him his fate that he was painfully waiting for in the grey waiting room but something told him to wait until they got in the truck.

When they were finally sitting in the truck Buzzard looked over to Reba desperate for any form of an answer to the question hanging in the air. Reba had her head down, her face hidden by her red locks and she remained mute. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. He was desperate to see her sweet face. Reba looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"You can leave me now if you can't handle this." Reba said faintly

"What?" Buzzard said in shock

"You can leave me now. ."

" So you are…"

"Pregnant"

"oh"

"You can leave me now. This is your chance to run from your life being changed forever. I'll tell everyone you didn't know about the baby and we were just having a fling"

"Don't say that."

"Brock is an amazing Dad but lets face it I have gotten pretty good at raising children on my own."

"Reba." Buzzard said as he took her hand and looked fiercely into her eyes "what in the world makes you think I'm going to leave the woman I love especially when she is going to have my child?"

"This is bigger then what you think."

"I get that and it's terrifying. But I'm not going to leave you. I'm here for you."

"Buzzard don't…"

"Don't what? Be a man? Take responsibility for my actions? You put meaning in my life Reba. You put so much good in my life in less then a month then anyone could in a decade. Not to mention Cheyenne, Van, Kyra and Jake those kids they just…they make me respect what all is offered to me. They challenge my ability to be a good person and I can't imagine not being there for them for the rest of my life. You all were part of my heart even before I knew you. You all made my little sister the happiest I have ever seen her and now I'm blessed to see why. I love you, I love this family and I love this baby so don't you dare think I'm abandoning the best thing to ever happen to me."

Reba stared at Buzzard in disbelief for a moment then pulled him into a kiss. Buzzard's heart ached for a moment when he could taste the salt on her lips from her tears.

"Oh my gosh" Reba said once their lips parted

"What?"

"I'm pregnant again. I'm having your baby."

"You are having my baby."

"I can't believe it."

"A little baby booker in you."

"Oh lord."

The two spent the next few minutes crying and laughing in disbelief of the new chapter in their life together.

"Oh no." Buzzard said sitting up more as a thought crossed his head.

"What?" Reba said sitting up more in her seat

"We have to tell the kids and Brock. That will be scary"

"They will be easy to deal with the person we should fear telling is.."

"Barbra Jean!" The two said in unison as they began to break into another fit of laughter wondering what the blond bimbo will do with the news. The two laughed as Buzzard began to drive, with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand holding Reba's hand.

"Though since your stickin' around you should know this wont be an easy pregnancy either." Reba said as her voice fell to a serious tone once more

"You know I'll take care of you no matter what.'

"I know. Its just I may need a little more help with the kids and the house now that I'm in this…condition."

"What ever you need babe I'll do it."

"I think early on I can do everything pretty normally. But as I progress it would be easy for stress to get to me and I could go into early labor or even miscarry." Their grip tightened as the last word of her sentence floated through their heads and struck fear into their hearts.

"Don't even worry about that hun. I can take care of everything. Plus BJ will probably won't even let you leave the couch for the entire pregnancy."

"My bones are not ready for the crushing hug I'm going to get from that woman."

"I'll try to protect you but no promises."

"I understand." Reba giggled

"I hope the kids will be ok with me being in your life from now on."

"It maybe hard at first but I think it will be ok. Though I think you still have Van on your side. How many episodes of underdog has made you watched?"

"Thirty seven I think."

"This is really happening."

"I can't believe an angel is having my kid."

"You are an amazing man"

"Due to having an amazing woman in my life"

Reba smiled to him as Buzzard stroked her knuckles with his thumb. The truck pulled up to the house. Reba let out a shakey breath knowing she will have to break the news to her family waiting inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Barbra Jean sat nervously on Reba's couch along with the rest of the family as they a waited to hear the news. Everyone was sitting in the living room pretending to be watching a movie and not the front door with the exception of Cheyenne whom made no effort to hide her emotions.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait." Cheyenne said as she paced behind the couch.

"Babe stop pacing like that its weird.' Van said at the window between the kitchen and living room.

"Stop eating so much and I'll stop pacing." Cheyenne snapped back

"I'm a nervous eater. I eat what I feel." Van retorted

"Must be a lot of feelings." Kyra responded in her signature monotone

" I think it would be so exiting if Reba has another baby." Barbra Jean said as she bounced slightly in her seat " If she is maybe Buzzard will marry her and move here! Eeek Buzzard and Reba right down the street."

"Now darlin' lets not jump to conclusions. She may not be pregnant and they may not want to move in together." Brock said as he nervously adjusted in his seat next to his wife "If there is a lord in heaven they don't want to move in together." he said more under his breath

Suddenly they heard the rumble of Buzzard's truck pulling up to the house. Everyone's head shot to the front door in anticipation for who was about to walk in.

"Now remember what we all agreed on" Brock said as he addressed the group "this has been an overwhelming time for your mother and…buzzard so we will not bombard them when they walk through the door ok?" Everyone nodded "Let them tell us. Ok?

"Right!" Barbra Jean exclaimed. She paused for a moment then jumped off the couch running out the door screaming "Reba!" The group let out a moan and a stifled laugh as they fallowed the frantic woman out to the truck.

Reba looked at Buzzard as her hand began to grip his tighter. "Buzzard I'm scared to tell them." Reba said in an almost child like voice

"It's going to be ok." Buzzard said as he pulled her into a hug while stroking her hair

"I just hate turning their world upside down all over again"

"It will be crazy but if there is one thing I know this family can survive it is their world being turned upside down. We can do this."

"I know its just….its just a lot to take in"

"It's been a long day"

"And its only two in the afternoon."

"Reba" Buzzard lifted the woman's chin to look at her in the face "you know I love you right?"

"I know you do" Reba said as she put her hand to his cheek. The two leaned in for a kiss when suddenly Reba's door was flown open.

"Barbra Jean!" Reba yelped, "What are you doing?"

"Reba! Thank god your back! I missed you!" Barbra Jean cried as she yanked Reba out of her lover's embrace into hers.

"Iv only been gone for two hours.!"

"Two hours to long not to see your expectant best friend."

"Seeing stars! Seeing stars!"

"You even smell like a mom"

"Any help here?"

"Shhhhh I'm here Reba I'm here."

"I can't feel my body."

It took Van, Brock, Buzzard and Kyra to pry Barbra Jean off a not to happy Reba. Reba finally stepped out of the car with Buzzard having to act somewhat as a bodyguard so that she could step into her house with out being body slammed into another hug. When Reba sat on the couch Cheyenne was immediately next to her bombarding her with questions as the rest of the family seated themselves. Even though everyone was in their normal spots it was evident they were sitting facing Reba, all eyes on her.

"Well mom what did the doctor say? Are you having a baby? Is it for sure? How are you feeling?" Cheyenne asked excitedly

"Calm down Cheyenne give her a moment to breath. Its probably been a long day for her." Brock said sternly to his eldest daughter

"Thank you Brock." Reba said with great appreciation

"Yeah Babe you need to chill. You can't just interrogate her." Van said pulling Cheyenne slightly away from her mother only to sit even closer to Reba then his wife did earlier "But seriously what did the doctor say? Is it for sure? You sure you feel ok?"

"My lord people I feel like I'm on one of the CSIs. Y'all need to calm down." Reba said despite her aggravation with her overly excited kin she couldn't help but giggle a little at the end of her sentence.

"Mom you have to take us out of suspense and tell us. I haven't seen Van use this much emotional brain power since I paid Buzzard to tell him that there were hidden words in the Underdog episodes." Kyra said

"That was awesome." Jake said surprising the family by his presence as he walked down the stairs.

"What!?" Van exclaimed, "It was all a lie. Buzzard how could you?"

"Forgive me Van. But to be honest I think I found a few words hidden in episode twenty three." Buzzard said as he fought for a spot next to Reba. Van still looked hurt but seemed pleased with Buzzard's answer. Reba took Buzzard's hand, she felt a little hurt when his hand slipped out of her grasp until her put his arm tightly around her. Even though they were sitting down it felt as though he was holding her completely up. Reba leaned her head on Buzzard's shoulder for a split second as a silent thank you. He kissed her temple, Cheyenne and Barbra jean let out a squeal as the rest of the gang tried to suppress an eye roll.

"Well are you mom? Are you having a baby?" Kyra asked more sternly

The room went dead silent as the tension became almost unbearable with Kyra's question still hanging in the air. Reba drew in a breath and everyone leaned in desperate not to miss a word the redhead was about to say.

"Yes." Reba said softly "I'm having a baby."

The room was still dead silent as the news set in the suddenly an ear splitting high-pitched squeal filled the room. Everyone turned to see Barbra Jean beaming ear to ear as she was crushing her squirming husband's hand.

"Barbra Jean let go! I need my hand I'm a dentist I need that!" Brock screeched

Barbra Jean released her death grip not even looking over to Brock as she flung onto Buzzard and Reba "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! This is the happiest day of my life! Praise the Lord!" she wept once again crushing her brother and best friend in a bone-crushing embrace. She then snapped up taking Reba's face into her hands "Oh Reba! You are a pearl on the necklace of life."

"Wow BJ that was real poetic." Buzzard said happily

"Thanks! Sometimes inspiration just hits me." Barbra Jean chirped

" I know what else would like to hit you." Reba said flatly

Cheyenne ran over to Barbra Jean and the two jumped up and down all the while squealing, laughing and hugging. Kyra and Jake hugged Reba and shook Buzzard's hand. Buzzard felt himself being tugged a way, he wanted to slap the hand away until her turned to see the intensity of Van's eyes. The two men walked into the kitchen silently. Van turned to Buzzard and the two just stared at each other for a moment.

"You know I think you're totally cool. Not to mention almost as good looking as me." Van said quietly

'Thanks man." Buzzard said calmly

"But we got to talk man to man."

"Oh think I know where this is going."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You know there are no words in episode twenty three. Only one in episode seven."

"Seriously!? That's the only episode I didn't look at! Wait no that's not it."

"What's up man?"

"Mrs. H has been through a lot and she hasn't really been super happy up until this year. I know you care about her a lot. But there are a lot of other people here that love her too."

"I get that."

"I don't know if you do. She saved my life by taking me in when I was seventeen. She's been nothing but loving and supportive to everyone in her life. She leans on no one but herself. But when she is around you she's really happy, I mean super happy. Like when I find a taco under my car seat happy. So you really can't screw this up. Ya hear me?"

"I hear you."

"ok good."

"Ok. You are a good man to take care of your family like that."

"Thanks."

"Guys!" Jake yelled to the two appearing at the kitchen window. "You got to see this! Its better then the wrestling channel!"

Buzzard and Van looked over to see what seemed to be Barbra Jean wrestling Reba to the ground in a desperate attempt to feel Reba's belly. All the while Reba screaming, "get off me Blondzilla!" while beating off her attacker with a throw pillow. Brock and Cheyenne were attempting to pull Barbra Jean off with no success. Kyra was naturally standing on side with a smirk on her face and a video camera in her hands, capturing every moment of the brawl.

Four months later….

Reba stood in the bathroom mirror staring at herself as she adjusted the straps on her silk off white dress. As much as Reba would deny it she even knew herself that it was love at first sight, that baby or not the wedding would be inevitable. Buzzard was ready to marry her the minute she walked out of the doctor's office with tears in her eyes and a shocked expression. After a good three weeks of arguing Reba agreed to marry as long as Buzzard agreed to wait a few months to marry, at first he was fully against waiting until Reba explained that she had three kids, three little worlds to turn upside down once more and they needed a little time to rearrange but to her surprise the kids were happy for her and ready for the big change. Not to mention she wanted to enjoy her wedding day without not having to worry about vomiting in the flowers the entire morning, thankfully once Buzzard heard that explanation he was all for pushing the wedding later down the road. It was hard for her to believe that she really was about to join the crazy klan from which Barbra Jean sprung from. But to her surprise Buzzard was really not much like them, he could kid around and he loved to tease Brock but that is as far as it went. When it came to his pregnant bride, his as of that day step kids and being a man in general Buzzard took his responsibilities seriously and that's what Reba needed in a man. A fourth child and a new married life weren't going to be easy but with Buzzard she was ready to face it. Reba was pulled out of her thoughts when her bathroom door flew open, of course, by Barbra Jean.

"Oh Reba you look beautiful!" Barbra Jean gushed

"Thank you Barbra Jean" Reba replied as calmly as she could

"You bet sis!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh right. Much like our friendship our sisterly bond should remain unspoken."

"You creep me out every time you say that."

"Ok. Right. I'm creeping you out. Ok sure." The blonde teased

"Are the kids here yet?"

"Kyra and Jake are down stairs with your mom and Cheyenne will be over in a minute to do your hair."

"Ok." Reba turned back to her reflection running her hands over the silk fabric as she nervously tried to smooth out any wrinkles. Her hands would slow their pace slightly when they glided over her growing bump. "Gosh a bride shouldn't look this pudgy on her wedding day."

"Don't worry about a thing you look amazing, everything is on time and in place, and everyone is here to help you out, you are fine." Reba nodded a little surprised by her friends reassuring words "Plus" Barbra Jean continued while patting Reba's stomach "We don't need to stress out baby Barbra Jean Jr"

"Oh Stop it." Reba said slapping away the Blondes hand "How many times do I have to tell you we will never name the baby that. Even if hell froze over, thawed, froze over again, thawed, froze over again, do you get my point!?"

"Ok sure, you are not naming the baby that. I'll wait for the surprise."

A few hours later Reba stood at the top of her stairs ready to descend to her tiny little ceremony in her living room much like Cheyenne's wedding just a few years ago. "I still don't see why you shouldn't walk down the isle to the theme song of under dog." Van said adjusting his cuff links.

"Hey heres a great song we all can walk down the isle to….shut up van!" Cheyenne quipped to her husband as she adjusted the finishing touches to the flowers in her mother's hair.

"I'm just saying it's a great song to an amazing show."

"Van this is mom's wedding nobody wants to hear about you and your shows."

"Buzzard does he gets the awesome greatness of underdog that's the only reason he is allowed to marry Mrs. H"

"Van! Go join the groomsmen." Reba finally said exasperated

Van left immediately taking his place next to Buzzard and Jake. The music on the old stereo began to play and one by one the girls filed out first much to Reba's dismay and only by Buzzards pleads Barbra Jean, then Kyra, then Cheyenne and lastly a teary eyed Reba. The ceremony went by rather quickly as the newly weds could barely keep their eyes off each other. A reception fallowed right after that was filled with laughter, a few tears of joy and memories that would be cherished for a lifetime. Reba even shared a dance with a surprisingly quiet Brock, all he did was dance, smile down at her and talk about the kids. Reba noted to talk to Brock when she got back, but they needed to go she was getting pretty tired. Buzzard and Reba later left to the Hilton in Fort Worth to see the rodeo and enjoy each other's company.

That night Reba was sprawled out on the bed and Buzzard beside her, his head resting on her stomach, rubbing and kissing it every so often. They were both still in their wedding attire. Reba broke the silence by making an annoyed grunt while shifted slightly. Buzzard looked up "you ok babe?" Reba couldn't help but feel touched by the concern in his voice "Yeah" she responded softly.

"What's up hunny? You need anything?"

"mmph"

"You got a craving?"

"Yeah."

"What is it? You know Ill get you anything." Buzzard said as he shifted himself up so he could look down into his bride's eyes.

Reba smiled now looking up at Buzzard.

"Really anything you need. What do you want hunny?"

"You"

"What?"

"I know a good Christian woman shouldn't be saying this but the hormones have taken over, dangit Buzzard if you don't take me now Ill go insane."

Buzzard said nothing as his hand had suddenly found itself under the white silk traveling up her thighs when his hand reached her hip Reba was already moaning. Buzzard leaned down kissing her neck as his hands traveled over her curves. Reba was lost in the sensations buzzing throughout her body; she opened her eyes to find her legs already wrapped around a shirtless Buzzard's waist. She was slightly confused how quickly the clothes always seemed to be disappearing when around him but the craving for him grew stronger. Reba sat up a bit when her dress was being slipped over her head. Her hands fumbled a little as she undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Buzzard was panting slightly when her hands explored his chest and stomach. He let out small moans when she kissed his chest lightly pulling him back down on top of her. "I thank god I have you. You're the most precious thing." Buzzard mumbled in the redhead's ear. "I love you. I just love you so much." She murmured back as a tear slipped out. Buzzard kissed her tear away as he began to thrust his hips against hers. Reba pushed Buzzard slightly off to remove the last of her garments and for the countless time that day she took his breath away. He loved the way her eyes widened and darted to his the moment he slipped into her. He gently nibbled her ear as he continued to thrust a little harder. Reba squirmed with pleasure when a mischievous little thought came through her mind.

Reba summoned up her strength as she rolled Buzzard over some how managing to get on top. "What…oh god" Buzzard sputtered out as Reba began to thrust harder and to the rhythm of her liking. Both were moaning loudly as the thrusts became more urgent. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Reba pleaded as she felt her climax near closer and closer. Buzzard gripped her thighs as he watched her, nothing got Buzzard hotter then seeing his woman in such a state. "Buzzard!" Reba screamed as she climaxed repeating his name each time a wave of pleasure passed. Despite reaching her peak Reba only continued her urgent thrusts until she watched her husband reach his ultimate pleasure shortly after her.

Reba broke the connection as she climbed off of Buzzard, collapsed beside he as he pulled her close.

"Now that's a craving I could get used to over the next few months." Buzzard said softly

Reba let out a giggle "One of my stronger cravings." She said smiling

"Good because you are so sexy."

"I wont be all that sexy once I get bigger. Then I'm just a house."

"No baby you are stunning no matter what. Plus I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait."

"Hmm?"

"To be there when our baby is born."

"Oh hunny that will be a shocker to you."

"What?"

"You wont like me then either, I get mean and you will be in a panic."

"That wont happen. I will not be panicked I will be there for you."

"I know you will hunny."

"Right."

"But you will be freaked out."

Buzzard just laughed and kissed Reba's forehead "Ok whatever you say" he said to his already sleeping wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later….

Buzzard sat comfortably on the couch with his wife's feet propped up on his lap. He watched as Reba floated in and out of consciousness as she attempted to watch the movie.

"Babe its ok to fall asleep we can watch the movie later." Buzzard said amused

"I'm not tired." Reba said groggily

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Its ok to be tired sweetie."

"Not all the time I hate it."

"It sure is when you are carrying my little baby!"

"Since when did you get to be so demanding?"

"Since I get to be a Daddy."

"Awwww you love that don't you."

"Yes!" Buzzard said proudly as he rubbed circles on her stomach

Reba laughed and pulled Buzzard to her. They kissed each other feverishly as Buzzard crawled on top. He hovered above her covering her face with kisses as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Buzzard what are you doing?" Reba giggled

Buzzard just laughed pinning her down kissing her neck

"Buzzard you dog!"

'Woof woof baby"

Reba squealed with excitement as he began to nibble on her ears

"Stop! Stop! It tickles!"

"Never!"

Reba laughed even louder when suddenly the front door flew open to a four-year-old Elizabeth running to Buzzard screaming "I'll save you grandma!" The young blond then began to yank on Buzzard's belt loops.

"Oh no she's to strong!" Buzzard yelped as he pretended to try with all his might to stay on Reba but fall backwards due to the little girl's strength.

"I saved you grandma!" Elizabeth said beaming with pride as she ran over to Reba

"You saved me! My hero!" Reba exclaimed as she wrapped her grandchild in her arms and pulling her up to lie on the couch with her. The two giggled as they snuggled and tickled each other. Van walked in to see the sight of his daughter curled up next to his mother in law lost in a fit of laughter. Van just stood there groceries in hand with tears in his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Reba asked feeling Van's stare fall on her.

"It's just so beautiful! I love my little blond rocket and my carrot top!" Van wailed still standing in the doorway. Cheyenne appeared behind Van trying to push him through the threshold.

"Van move your butt I'm trying to get in!" Cheyenne said exasperated

"Not before I take a picture."

"Of what?"

"of them"

"of who?"

"of them"

"where?"

"there!"

"Where is there?"

"Right there is there!"

"Right where is there?"

"I just said right there is there!"

"Will you stop it!" Buzzard shouted from the kitchen door making everyone jump forgetting he even left the room "You're making my head hurt."

Due to their terrible timing it was then with Buzzard mumbling and rubbing his head in the kitchen that Brock and Barbra Jean appeared at the door as Cheyenne managed to squeeze past her still emotional husband. Elizabeth already bored with the situation squired out of her grandmother's embrace and ran upstairs to play with her toys.

"Hey there Reba. Barbra Jean and I wanted to stop by because BJ got you a present." Brock said in a cheerful voice but an apologetic look on his face. Reba gave him a warning glance as Barbra Jean bounded to Reba's side.

"Reba I have the greatest surprise for you. So Brock and I were walking through the mall since he needed a new fishing pole and I needed a new dress for the Beanie Babies Mother's Brunch. And we passed this guy that looked like that guy from that one show about that one woman who can see ghosts. So I fallowed him for a while turns out it wasn't him. It was actually that one guy that's from that one band that sings about that woman who can see ghosts. Anyway I looked up to realize I was in the cutest t-shirt design store ever! Then long story short…surprise I made us matching shirts!" Barbra Jean then whipped out a shirt from her bag that had both Reba's and Barbra Jeans faces plastered on the front with wording on the bottom in bright pink letters saying _Blondie and Red; best friends till they're dead_. Reba sat in shock with the rest of the family. Just then Buzzard walked out to see Barbra Jean's t-shirt.

"Wow Barbra Jean did you make that?" Buzzard said happily

"Yeah just today. I made it for Reba!"

"That is so sweet! Babe you will look so cute in that."

"Wont she!? " Barbra Jean said now giddy with the appreciation of her art "But wait there is so much more!"

"More!?" The entire group said in disbelief

"Yes! Isn't it exciting."

Reba's once warning glance to Brock morphed into an ice-cold glare. Brock simply threw his hands up a bit shaking his head.

Barbra Jean then pulled out another shirt "This is for Buzzard." This time the shirt only had Reba's face plastered on the front with words saying _Buzzard's favorite lady to be having his baby! _"It will be the best shirt to wear to work." Barbra Jean said beaming.

"Oh at work?…I don't know BJ…if that would…" Buzzard stuttered looking at his gift

"But isn't it so sweet?" Reba said teasingly "Don't worry dear you will look so cute in it."

"He so will!" Barbra Jean squealed " These are for Van and Cheyenne" she said pulling out two shirts that said _Mr. Real estate and his mate _the parade of terrible t-shirts continued until every member of the family had something embarrassing on their body. Despite the shirts everyone was laughing settled in the living room discussing funny memories from the past.

"I'll go get us some pie." Reba said cheerfully as she got up from the couch

"You shouldn't I can get it." Brock said quickly standing up

"It's fine I can." Buzzard said a little annoyed while standing as well

The funny fact that Reba had noticed is through her current pregnancy despite the few false alarms it was a smooth ride for her. Sure the morning sickness was hard but it was like her last three times she was with child if not better. But it seemed everyone else were showing symptoms perhaps out of sympathy. For example, Van was an emotional wreck just about twenty four seven, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne could get physically sick at the thought of Reba experiencing any milestone or problem without them being there, Jake and Kyra would tend to eat a bit more out of stress of dealing with everyone else. The only part of the scenario that really worried her was the ever battling Brock and Buzzard. Immediately after the wedding Buzzard moved into the house since it was clear that would be the best place for the kids to be not to mention he always wanted to live near his sister. Though out of nowhere Brock became very protective of Reba and so did Buzzard. They could argue for hours on just about anything that involved Reba and the kids. No one could really decide if it was more annoying when Brock would squeak and run off in fear at the very thought of Buzzard or when even though still very fearful willing to attempt to prove Buzzard wrong whenever he gets the chance.

"It's fine." Reba said half way running to the kitchen before anyone could argue; she was touched but a little sick of everyone's concern for her. Sadly it was at that moment when she was placing down the dishes she felt a sudden stab in her abdomen. At first she thought it was possibly a bad case of gas when she felt that all to familiar tightening feeling in her stomach. The pain was already escalading "No no no!" Reba pleaded to her body "This can't be happening!"

Just then Buzzard came in to see his wife sliding to the floor begging her body not to go into labor.

"Babe what is it?" Buzzard said already reaching for the phone to call the hospital

"Not now! Not now!" Reba cried

"Babe calm down ok. You are going to be ok." Buzzard said sternly "Van get the car we need to get Reba to the hospital!"

Everything was going to fast for Reba to fully understand all that was occurring. Despite his strong façade in tough situations Reba could tell Buzzard was falling apart at the site of her this terrified. As the family ran circles around them trying to figure out what to do, Buzzard just grabbed Reba's hand and they both began to pray as tears streaked their cheeks.

Buzzard then pulled Reba close whispering "Keep breathing, we are going to be ok. We are going to be ok."


	8. Chapter 8

Reba's shifted in her bed tossing a magazine to the side. _"Bed rest." _Reba scoffed as she thought to herself "_It's bad enough everyone worrying about me in this nut house. Now I have to be stuck here with them all the time! I mean honestly it was only a few far to early contractions. I'm going crazy and it's only been a few days. How am I going to survive this for a few months!?" _

"Howdy my little wounded bird." Barbra Jean chirped as she sauntered in the room with a tray full of food "I made you supper!"

"Thank you Barbra Jean but you don't need to make me supp….oh my word that is a lot of food!" Reba exclaimed looking down at the plate that was placed in her lap. Barbra Jean did not just make her a simple meal. Barbra Jean had prepared a small feast of sliced pot roast, a large scoop of mashed potatoes slathered in butter, a corn on the cob, a small bowl of jell-o, another small bowl of sliced fruit and yogurt, two slices of golden browned Texas toast and a tall glass of sweet tea.

"Sure is sis! You need your strength." Barbra Jean said matter of factly as she positioned herself on the edge of the bed

"To do what? Fight a giant alien worm?"

"A giant alien what?"

"Nothing had a weird dream I had to fight these giant alien worms to save probably the crappiest town I have ever laid eyes on."

"That is weird"

"Yeah but Kevin Bacon and his cute butt were in it too."

"Oh he is cute, like orange chicken for the eyes."

"Mmmhmmm. But back to reality here. Did you really cook all this for me? You didn't need to do all this."

"Oh but I do! You are my family and my very best friend I need to take care of you in your time of need. I can't sit here doing nothing while I'm seeing you so helpless."

"I am not helpless."

"Well I mean a little helpless."

"I am not."

"There is nothing wrong with being in need for your very best friend to nurse you back to health."

"I am not in need. I am not needy."

"You are not needy its just your time to depend on me." Barbra Jean said as she looked down fiddling with the corner of the bed spread in hopes to hide her glee to be so needed in her favorite friends life

"I do not need to depend on anyone. I am very independent, I just rather huge and immobile and have no control of my bladder and…oh my god I am pathetic!" Reba began to cry.

"No no you are not pathetic." Barbra Jean said nervously as she grabbed the tray and placing it on the nightstand to avoid it toppling over from the woman's sobs.

"Yes I am!' Reba wailed

"No no you're not!"

"You said it your self I'm helpless."

"You know I just blurt out things. Its probably why my mother keep on telling me I need to find mental help."

"She does?"

"Yeah like all the time"

"I should send her a muffin basket"

"I love you and your odd little jokes"

After a few moments of crying Reba finally calmed down and even surprised herself by consuming almost all of Barbra Jean' feast. As Reba ate the two chatted mostly about Kevin Bacon, funny stories about celebrities and dirt on Brock. The large blond picked up the tray smiled down at the already drowsy Reba.

"Rest well my little wounded bird. Buzzard will be up later to check up on you." Barbra Jean even surprised the redhead by leaning down and kissing her on the head as you would a child. Reba wanted smack her off or say a clever remark but sleep took over before her anger could.

_Reba stared up to a clear blue sky as a seagull squawked somewhere near her. The waves crashed into a rhythmic pattern that put every tension inside her at ease. She shut her eyes as the smell of sea salt both awakened and soothed her senses. Reba stretched out her body upon the beach towel, her toes pointed, her arms stretching out above her head as her knuckles danced along the sandy floor. She let out a sigh as her muscles breathed in the paradise surrounding her. With her eyes still closed she could sense another presence near her, a shadow casted over her closed eyelids. Reba blinked her eyes open only to look up to see Buzzard standing over her glistening from the ocean water wearing lifeguard swimming trunks. The two gazed at each other for a long moment until Buzzard opened his mouth and said "Pardon me miss. But you have been distracting me for my duties with your beauty all day." Reba stared at him as a small smile played across her face "would you like me to leave?" she said lying perfectly still. He looked over her stretched out body as he kneeled down next to her. "Never" he said softly he then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, his eyes closed as she began to massage the back of his neck. Buzzard then gently pushed her hand away as he kissed a trail from her lips to the top hem of her light purple bikini bottom, his hands massaging every inch of her torso with extra care to her breasts. Looking up at her he eased off the purple fabric and he kissed her thighs tenderly. The red head parted her legs more and more with every kiss. She arched her back and removed her top; she wanted him to see every inch of her. He lowered his head then his tongue made small circles around her clit. Buzzard kept the same pace as Reba made small moans with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. After some time he then lifted his head and slid two fingers into her, slowly he pumped as he watched her. Reba griped the beach blanket as she said between pants "Buzz..Buzzard what are you doing to me?" Buzzard stayed silent as his pace quickened as he looked on lovingly. "Oh god!" Reba exclaimed her body squirming with delight. The pace quickened as Reba became more and more desperate for the power or pleasure coursing through her body. She was near orgasm when Buzzard slipped out his fingers all together leaving the woman near insanity. "No no you're not supposed to stop." Reba moaned in aggravation. Again in silence Buzzard stood and discarded his shorts leaving him completely exposed for Reba to admire. He then swooped up the panting red head and jogged into the ocean waves. The two stood in the ocean waves that were now crashing upon their chest and shoulders. The chill of the salt water and the heat of the two lovers bodies sent sensations throughout Reba's body she had never felt before but relished every second of it. Looking into each other's eyes they reconnected. The penetration was deep, quick, urgent, and almost animalistic as the two were lost in the embrace, their cries of ecstasy drowning in the crashes of the waves. Reba closed her eyes feeling the man she loved experiencing every inch of her, her peak was near. When she opened her eyes she realized she was back on the sand with Buzzard thrusting above her. She was about to lose herself in pleasure once more when a strange feeling came over her that she was being watched. _

_Reba looked over to see a giant alien worm in blue swimming shorts and sunglasses slowly approaching her. Reba looked up to Buzzard only to find he had vanished. "What in the name of grits and gravy!" Reba yelped. The worm eased up a bit cocking its large head to the side looking at her closely. "Reba are you alright?" the worm said. "What?" Reba exclaimed staring at him in disbelief. "Reba! Wake up! Tell me what hurts!" the worm said. After a moment Reba then realized the worm had Buzzards voice. Another worm in a polka dot bathing suit and sunglasses squirmed up to the Buzzard worm giving her the same look. "I should have given her more food!" the voice belonging to Barbra Jean. _

Reba felt herself being shaken by clammy hands. She paused her breath as she slipped back to reality. Her eyes adjusted to the bright lights around her, as the blur began to fade the faces of a very concerned Buzzard and Barbra Jean stared down at her.

"Oh thank god she opened her eyes! Babe what's wrong? What hurts?" Buzzard said in a shakey voice.

"What?" Reba said groggily still taking in her surroundings

"What hurts?"

"What? Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Oh lord the woman is delirious" Barbra Jean said tearfully

"What?" Reba said once more slightly more alert. It was then she realized how sweaty she was, how strewn about she was, how her hand was gripping the bed sheet for dear life.

"I walked by the room and noticed you were sleeping. Then you started moaning and gripping the sheets." Buzzard explained

"Oh" Reba said quietly as she realized her reactions from her dream were coming through to her reality. "No um I'm I'm fine." She said nervously attempting to hide her blush.

"Don't lie to us Reba its ok. " Barbra Jean said as she shoved Buzzard aside getting to where she was two inches from Reba's face. "Look into my eyes Reba! It is I your very best friend! You can tell me anything because I love you more then I love anything…even Buzzard."

"Hey!" Buzzard said as he attempted to move his sister with no luck

"Oh you know I love you Buzzard but you also know my love for Reba is unnatural." Barbra Jean said defensively

"Everything in how you feel is unnatural." Reba mumbled to herself

"Now tell me what happened. Are you in pain? Do you need me to hold you?" The blonde said dramatically

"No I am not in pain but if you get any closer to my face you are going to be." Reba said flatly

"Then what happened?" Buzzard said as he sat beside Reba on the bed

"I was just having a dream." Reba said not wanting to look at anyone

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Babe are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't risk my child's and my life just because I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Ok, wow that really scared us."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"I know sweetie I know." Buzzard said softly kissing her on the head

"What did you dream?" Barbra Jean asked in an almost child like voice "Was it scary?"

"It was uh….well I don't really remember" Reba stammered

"Was it a scary dream about the giant alien worms?" The blond guessed

"Uh yes, a super scary dream about the worm things." Reba said quickly

"No wonder you were moaning, you were terrified." Buzzard said sweetly pulling Reba into a hug "Well you are safe now"

"Uh yeah." Reba said relieved

"I'll go make you some more food!" Barbra Jean said happily

"I don't want anymore food!' Reba yelled but Barbra Jean was out the door before the sentence could even be finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later…

Brock Hart walked into his ex wife's house to find his wife Barbra Jean standing in Reba's kitchen making lunch for the whole family. Jake, Kyra and Cheyenne sat in the kitchen with the happy blond while Van sat on the couch with Reba watching the game. He smiled to himself seeing every person he loved in one place. He smiled even more remembering that Buzzard was gone that week working in Fort Worth on construction. Buzzard was gone every few weeks for work helping build some of the nicest houses in Texas so even though his absence could be annoying for the family it was also understandable seeing he could bring in the money to support his own home and most importantly Reba.

"And that is why I am starting a petition stating that beanie babies should be labeled as a national treasure." Barbra Jean explained to Cheyenne

"Hey guys." Brock said happily as he walked up and kissed his wife

"Hey sweetie!" Barbra Jean said cheerily

"Hey Jake you left your English project in my car." Brock said turning to his eldest son

"That's where it was I still need to finish it up." Jake said with a hint of relief in his voice

"Buddy if you need any help we can work on that together."

"No thanks dad I don't really have much left to do."

"Really it's no problem it would be a good project for us to do just us men."

" No it's ok dad all I have to do is put on little extra glitter on the Alamo." Jake said flatly as he then turned and left the room to go upstairs.

"Glitter now that's a way to remember a pivotal battle in Texas history." Kyra said sarcastically as she fallowed Jakes lead out the room.

"You know I love my son but that boy worries me." Brock said rolling his eyes

Cheyenne just nodded as Barbra Jean patted her husband's back comfortingly "You want some patuna salad sandwich?" Barbra Jean chirped

"A patuna what?" Cheyenne asked

Brock was about to respond with a whole hearted yes when suddenly he caught a glimpse of Reba curled up on the couch laughing with Van. It had been a while since he talked with her and there were some things he needed to get off his chest especially with Buzzard out of they way for a little while.

"Yeah in just a second." Brock said turning to his wife then realizing he was already forgotten seeing Barbra Jean going into a long story explaining patuna salad. Taking that as his queue he then exited the kitchen towards the living room.

"You were a cheerleader!?" Van asked in disbelief

"Well only for a semester." Reba said with a giggle

Brock stood in the doorway with his signature smile listening in on the amusing conversation.

"That is awesome! What made you do it only for a semester?"

" I was only a stand in for a couple games really some girl got mono I think."

"Whoa Mrs. H as a cheerleader that's hot!"

"That is very inappropriate and kind of you to say Van."

"You think that's hot." Brock said making his presence known as he sat down in the chair next to the couch "You should have seen the little outfits she wore when she sang the National Anthem for the football games. Hey what was that little red dress you got in trouble for? You know the one red dress that really showed off your…"

"Dahhhhh!" Reba yelled holding up a hand "You said you would drop that."

"What?" Brock said innocently "Just jumping in the conversation."

'Well jump out!"

"What are we feeling a little defensive that we wore the hottest red dress that my football buddies still think about to this day?"

"Still!? What is wrong with you men?"

"You can't blame us I mean seriously your boobs looked.."

"Stop! It! Brock!"

Van sat in silence looking back and forth at his arguing in laws in awe of what he was hearing. Brock and Reba looked over to Van to see him just staring with his mouth gaped wide. After a half-minute of awkward staring Reba gently placed her fingers under Van's chin and pushed his jaw back up to the rest of his head.

"So..you wore…something like that….and you are…Mrs.H….so you….?" Van sputtered

"I know it's a lot to take in about your mother in law." Brock said amused

"Wait!" Van exclaimed more to himself "Mother in law as in my wife's mother as in….IT MAY RUN IN THE FAMILY!" Van then hopped off the couch with an all to eager grin walking to the kitchen yelling "Cheyenne have I told you how beautiful you look in red!"

Brock and Reba turned to each other in shock at their son in law's reaction but then just broke into a fit of laughter. Soon they were doubled over laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh I love that kid!" Reba said between her laughs

"I don't think I will ever forget his face when I described the dress."

"We may never hear the end of this!"

After some time of laughter the two calmed down pausing for a moment looking at one another.

"I have missed this." Brock said

"Missed what?" Reba said wiping away her tears

"Laughing with you, being friends with you."

"Me too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh huge"

"You look beautiful."

"Wish I could feel that way."

"You are stunning Reba. You look amazing whether you are eight and a half months pregnant or just a twenty one year old bride."

"Thank you." Reba looked down for a moment blushing then looked quizzically "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why are you suddenly so sweet? So helpful? "

"I'm a good man that made bad mistakes. I miss our friendship I want to be here for you."

"You don't like Buzzard do you?"

"I like him. I respect him. I guess I'm just jealous that's all. Not to mention it is weird to see you glowing, looking amazing as you always do when you're about to have a child and have the child not be mine. But as I said before that is my cross to bear."

"Yeah it's weird to see."

"What I'm feeling must have been a hundred times worse when Henry came along. But you have been just as supportive with him as you are with all the kids. I hope you know I want to be supportive to this little one."

"You don't have to make anything up Brock I'm done being angry."

"I know but that still doesn't mean I still don't care for you. We failed as husband and wife but we didn't fail as simply two loving people."

"You know you're not so bad to talk to when you're not being a monkeys butt. That and you wearing long pants so I don't have to look at your chicken legs."

"You still think of them don't you." Brock said teasingly

Reba laughed but after a second her face softened as she stared at her first love "I'm glad god blessed me with you." She said in a faint voice only he could hear

"You are the blessing." Brock said just as softly, The two stared at each other feeling many wounds being healed in the silence. Barbra Jean then entered the room with a tray full of hot sauces causing for the private moment to end.

"Babe what are you doing?" Brock asked exasperated

"I have some hot sauces for Reba to try it will kick her into labor!" Barbra jean chirped

"Barbra Jean I'm not eating all those hot sauces." Reba sighed

"Of course you are not going to eat all of the silly. Just the ones that makes your little rocket want to start a blast off." Barbra Jean said happily as she squeezed herself between Reba and Brock placing the tray on the coffee table in front of her.

"Little Rocket?" Brock said suppressing a smile

"Listen Barbra Jean I've already gone through three different uh…. Rocket launches this baby will come when it wants to." Reba said sternly "Just hope blast off doesn't happen till my co caption comes back."

"Don't worry Reba you know we are on call for what ever happens." Brock said reassuringly

"Don't worry I will be here every second" Barbra Jean said as she turned herself to look at Reba

"You don't need to do that"

"Oh but I do. When my very best friend hurts I hurt."

"You hurt when I hurt?"

"Yes because we are connected, don't you feel our strong cosmic vibrations?"

"You know? I think I'm feeling it." Reba exclaimed dramatically as she widened her eyes looking off into the distance "A strong movement that dwells within me, a feeling that builds over time."

Brock looked at the redhead confused but began to smile realizing where she was going with her words. Even when she was being mean he had to admire how clever she could be.

"Oh my god really?"

"Yes! Barbra Jean are you feeling any strong emotions right now? I'm feeling a pressure on my cosmic senses." Reba said still staring into the distance grabbing the blond by the arm

"Yes! Do you feel it in the bottom of your heart?"

"No more of the bottom of my gut. "

"Our love is so strong" Barbra Jean squeaked sitting up on the edge of her seat with pure excitement

"Yeah I….nope sorry….that was just gas." Reba said flatly as she leaned back on her pillow with a smug smile on her face

Barbra Jean deflated back into her seat crossing her arms in a huff as she started to pout watching Brock and Reba begin to crack up. Just then Cheyenne came storming through the room with Van trailing behind her yelling "Van I am not fulfilling some sick dream you had about my mom!"

"No it's not like that." Van said defensively "I don't dream of your mom like that I dream of you dressing like your mom being slutty like that!"

"Oh my god Van you are disgusting!" Cheyenne screamed as she stormed up the stairs

"I didn't mean it like that I meant it as….uh….I am a man and I am dumb!" Van cried out fallowing his wife up the stairs

Brock watched the fighting couple until they disappeared into their room then looked at a laughing Reba and a still agitated Barbra Jean. Brock smiled at his two favorite women and finally said "So how about them hot sauces?"


	10. Chapter 10

Reba Hart stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes or more of staring at the suds covered dishes while she floated away to her thoughts. Her back had been hurting for the past week but she couldn't stand sitting or lying down. The last few months for the mother-to-be for the fourth time had been the best and worst time of her life. Her family was closer then ever preparing for a new chapter in their life, she was married to the sweetest man alive and her relationship with her ex-husband had morphed into a strong friendship that she cherishes dearly. The worst part was being trapped to either the couch or bed due to her high -risk pregnancy. As much as she understood why she had to be trapped to bed rest but it drove her near to insanity feeling so useless. Her family was so sweet willing to take care of her in any way she needed. Barbra Jean being the most helpful, so helpful it was getting to the point of it being creepy. Reba laughed to herself thinking of how Barbra Jean had been running circles around her best friend in a nervous panic. The hardest part was Buzzard being gone for work, despite her understanding she missed her husband especially being so early in their marriage. Reba had to pause both a slow cleaning and her racing thoughts as she rubbed out another ache in her back. "I never knew there could be something more annoying then Barbra Jean but this dang back maybe it." Reba cursed to herself.

"Mom are you cleaning the dishes? Buzzard will kill me if he finds out I let you get out of bed." Cheyenne said walking into the kitchen startling her mother.

"Cheyenne don't creep up on the like that you scared me out of my skin!" Reba barked to her eldest daughter "And Buzzard is not the boss of me I can do the dishes in my own home if I want."

"No you can't the baby will be here any minute and you need to rest." Cheyenne said sternly as she took her mother by the arm attempting to lead her to the couch

"No I don't need rest! I have been resting for months for crying out loud!"

"Mom you need to rest. I will do the dishes ok?"

"I'm sick of everyone doing everything for me. Let me just do a chore!"

"No mom. You are under strict orders."

"Cheyenne I'm going crazy here I need to do something other then sit around on my ever growing butt!"

"What about butts?" Van asked as he entered the kitchen from the back door with Brock and Kyra.

"I caught mom trying to do the dishes again." Cheyenne said ignoring her husbands comment

"Reba you have to sit down." Brock said sternly

"I do not want to sit down! I'm sick of all this. I can 't take this anymore!" Reba whined as she felt herself getting close to being reduced to tears

"Reba you have to sit down!" Brock with a bit more intensity in his voice

"No!"

"I'll help you to the couch."

"No help me to the sink so I can finish my job!"

"Reba calm down this isn't healthy getting worked up."

"No! No! I can't take this anymore!" Reba was now screaming as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Reba!" Brock boomed, "You need to sit down and calm down! So help me god we will not lose you and this baby!"

The room fell into a tense silence as the shock sunk in from Brock's sudden outburst. Reba looked at Brock in a teary stare as she slowly lowered herself to the seats at the kitchen table.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Reba said quietly "I'm usually not this selfish. These hormones make me a little crazy."

"No." Brocks said softly as he seated himself next to Reba. "I'm so sorry. Me screaming at you wont help a thing it's just I really worry about you. I just care about you a lot."

"We all do." Kyra piped up as she inched up to behind her father "I think you are really used to caring for everyone else so its weird for you to have everyone care for you. But I think this time you have to let us I mean come on you are my mom."

"Well I care a lot about y'all I mean come on you are my family. I promise I will calm down." Reba said sweetly as she looked around to her loved ones as she rubbed her stomach "I'm so blessed to know this little trouble maker is coming into a family that loves more then anyone could ask for."

"We love you Mrs.H but seriously what about butts?" Van asked

The group turned to Van in confusion as he stood with a bored look on his face as he waited for an answer


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later….

Buzzard Booker climbed into his truck as he looked up at the enormous creation he made the past few weeks. Despite some uneasy weather his crew built an amazing home in record time. Usually he would want to celebrate with the guys but that night he wanted to get home soon to his wife. The day before he spoke on the phone with his favorite red head, she was close to having his first child with her. She only complained about backaches but urged that she was fine and that the family was making absolute sure of it. He sent a quick a text that he was heading home, he popped in a Patsy Cline cd and began his four-hour journey home.

Reba smiled down at the text she received from her husband just moments ago. She felt relief that he was finally heading home but a slight sense of worry that four hours still stood between. Ever since she awoke in the dead middle of the night the night before she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Thanks to the three experiences before it only took till dawn for her to realize that while her husband was getting ready to arrive home so was their child. Reba leaned back into the couch as she closed her eyes in attempt to ignore the giant blond babbling to her from the kitchen.

"Reba! I think I need to take you to the next Beanie Babies Mother's meeting its going to be Hawaii themed!" Barbra Jean chirped as she entered the living room naturally her arms filled with food.

"No I don't want to go to your crazy people meetings." Reba said flatly with her eyes still closed

"We are not crazy! Bean creatures deserve love too!" Barbara Jean said defensively "I made you lunch!"

"It is ten in the morning and I have already enjoyed breakfast."

"Then I made you brunch"

"Barbra Jean you have got to stop making me food! I swear I am almost eating as much as Van."

"No one will ever eat as much as Van."

Reba laughed but her giggles paused for a few beats as that all to familiar pain tightened in her abdomen.

"Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah."

"You sure? You looked pretty uncomfortable for a moment there."

"I'm a house I am always uncomfortable."

"She's a brick! Hooouuuuuse!" Barbra Jean sang as she awkwardly danced near the couch but quickly stopped when she noticed her friends angry stare.

"Can you get me a heating pad?"

"okie dokie smokie!" Once Barbra jean was out of site Reba quickly texted her husband "_Don't worry but I would like you to get home soon. I think our little one can't wait any longer to meet you. Don't blame 'em. Drive home safe xoxoxox"_

Two hours later…..

Barbra Jean Booker stood in her living room as she tried her best to shake off an uneasy feeling that had been haunting her all day. It took an hour of arguing but Reba some how forced Barbra Jean to go home and quite fussing over her favorite red head.

"Babe you need to sit down." Brock said quietly as he sat on the couch with sleeping Henry next to him

"I just can't shake off this feeling something is bad. I mean bad bad not the cool Michael Jackson kind of bad."

"Sweet heart you have been stressing out to max for five months now. Perhaps it's your nerves telling you to calm down."

"But Reba…"

"But Reba will be ok. She is a strong woman and can handle herself. Not to mention a very loving and terrifying husband that is on his way home as we speak. BJ you need be a good friend by calming down, leave Reba a minute to breath and give yourself a second to relax. You deserve it."

"Oh Brockey" the blond said sweetly as she stroked her husbands hair as she sat on his lap. Suddenly Brock's eyes widened in shock and pain as Barbra Jean griped his locks as they were being pulled back.

"Listen here blondie! Nobody tells me how to love my very best friend and not to mention SISTER BY MARRIAGE!" Barbra Jean hissed, "If you stand between me and whatever I can do for Reba I will never let you see the light of day…better yet that precious golf course ever again! You hear!?"

"I hear." Brock squeaked as he was finally released from his wife's death grip

"But I do admit I may have not seen enough of Henry as I should have lately so tonight we are going to stay home and have a movie night.'

"That sound's wonderful sweetie." Brock said less in fear but still on edge

Buzzard had been driving almost nonstop, he would have kept going but both him and his truck needed some fueling. Buzzard considered calling Reba but he knew she was resting and wouldn't be expecting a call for another couple of hours seeing he usually finishes up work at his new office in Houston once he pulls into town. So he sauntered into the local gas pump/diner and ordered himself a sandwich. As he bit into his early dinner he noticed his cell phone glowing in the pocket of his jacket draped beside him. He considered answering it but assumed it was Barbra Jean calling for the tenth time about another eight minute long story that made no sense until the very last word that would lead to another eight minute analysis of that story. Needless to say as much as Buzzard adored his sister he was not in the mood.

Once again Reba listened to Buzzard's phone ring endlessly _"where is he?" _Reba thought frantically to herself _"I don't understand this shouldn't be happening so fast. All the other children took long hours to come along heck Kyra took days. Why does this one have to be on it's way so fast. I hate this. I can't do this! I. CAN'T. DO. THIS! Ok ok calm down Reba no one noticed yet. Its just contractions that may or not be getting slightly closer together it is no big deal. Just sit tight and wait for Buzzard to come home, we will quietly leave the house to the hospital and I can have this kid get out of me in peace." _She finally placed her phone down as she took in a deep breath. From what she knew was that Buzzard couldn't be more then a few hours away. Jake and Kyra were across town for Kyra's big gig performing for the troops; Jake liked to tag along with the cool band kids. Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth were at their home relaxing and won't be over until the next day the same for Brock, Barbra Jean and Henry. Reba sighed as she took a moment to listen to the silence of her home. After a few minutes of silent bliss Reba dialed her husbands number. _"No more polite texts. No more calling and hanging up. Call him and tell him to get his cute butt home. Also find a way to kill that cute butt for making you a hormonal mess. That is right always remember it is his fault! Stupid men!" _Reba thought to herself, finally on the seventh ring exactly as she remembered the answering machine picked up. She tried not to tear up when she heard Buzzard's confused recorded voice on the other end; he was never that great with technology. Then she heard the dreaded beep, took in a ragged breath and the words just spilled out.

"Buzzard its Reba. Get home please. I'm in labor and it hurts like crazy. I haven't told anyone yet because this nut house needs to stop fretting over me. But the main thing Buzzard is that I don't want them to hold my hand I want you to. I'm scared Buzzard and I need you here I'm just so scared." Reba was surprised how child like she started to sound in the last few words "just come home now! As soon as you can. Be safe because you need to be alive to see your child and so I can kill you for knocking me up but please hurry home! I need you! Stop being a monkeys butt and get home!" Without thought she hung up and placed the phone to her heart. Her words were out and she was positive no one could hear her. She rested her head on the couch pillow as she closed her eyes until once again her eyes snapped open to three words "OH. MY. GOD!" Reba snapped her head around to see two huge blue eyes staring at her from the kitchen window in disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kyra!" Reba exclaimed "What are you doing here you are supposed to be performing right now!? Where is Jake?"

"What? No mom the concert is next week. I just drove Jake to basketball practice. What am I even saying we need to get you to a hospital!" Kyra said rapidly to her wide-eyed mother

"No! No Kyra I'm fine."

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am."

"No you are not you just admitted it to Buzzard on the phone."

"Oh now you listen to me!"

"Mom now is not the time to be crazy. We need to get you out of here!" Kyra said sternly as she scurried from the kitchen window to the coffee table next to the couch

"Kyra honey I am fine. I am not even supposed to go for a long while."

"You were just begging Buzzard to come home in time for his kid's birth."

"I never said in time for his child's birth. I meant in time so I can murder him for doing this to me. We have got hours before I need to do that."

"Mom get serious you are having a baby."

"I am not moving, especially not to any hospital until Buzzard gets here."

"Is that your last word?'

"Yes that is your last word."

"Ok then."

"Ok then."

"Then you leave me no choice."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm calling in the big guns."

"You wouldn't dare."

"As in all the guns."

"Kyra Eleanor Hart!"

"As in everyone!"

"I'm not moving I am perfectly ok!" Reba screamed standing up in fury

"You are perfectly ok?" Kyra asked, as she looked u

"Yes!"

"Well you're "perfectly ok" is dripping down your leg."

"Oh shoot!"

It was as if it was a matter of seconds Barbra Jean, Brock, Van, Cheyenne and Kyra were running into Reba's house screaming to the annoyed red head to stay calm. Cell phones were calling and clicking away in desperate attempts to get a hold of Buzzard, all were failing. Before really any more arguments could exit Reba's mouth she found herself hobbling through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital entrance. "No! Not till Buzzard is here." Reba kept on repeating through all the commotion but it seemed no one could hear her. Soon Reba found herself being shoved into a wheelchair by Van.

" Don't worry Mrs. H I got you covered. My buddy Weasel's mom had like nine kids so he taught me how to coach you."

"Coach me? You are going to coach me?"

"Yeah and this is game time! You need to dig deep because we have our little rookie setting into his first big game! Are you ready to kick butt Mrs.H!? Are you ready to make this birth a touchdown!?"

"Van I will hurt you!"

"That is the spirit! But save that energy for the last quarter."

"Oh good lord I can't do this! Has anyone heard from Buzzard?" Reba whined as Van and the rest of the family began to push her down the hall to her room.

"I promise if any of us hear from Buzzard you will be the first to know. Now we all need to stay calm." Brock said

"If Buzzard doesn't answer soon I will break his legs." Barbra Jean hissed her phone pressed to her ear

"Everyone take a big deep breath." Brock continued

"Now I can't get a hold of Jake." Cheyenne yelped

"Nice even breaths." Brock said

"That twerp never answers the phone when you need him." Van grumbled

"We need to stay calm." Brock repeated

"Mom stop trying to get of the wheelchair we are literally rolling into your room." Kyra piped in

"Everyone stop this isn't helping. Reba are you ok?" Brock yelled

"The baby is coming and not everyone is here!" Barbra Jean squeaked

" Ah god this hurts!" Reba screamed

"That's it!" Brock Boomed whipping around to look at the frantic group "Barbra Jean and Cheyenne go get ice chips, magazines and whatever else can comfort Reba, Van go pick up Jake from practice then head to Buzzards office and wait for him there, Kyra help me get your mother into the bed. And Reba…" Brock turned and crouched down to Reba's eye level, placing his hands on her shoulders as his voice eased to a softer tone " I get you are scared but you have to calm down. The baby deserves a safe birth and that won't happen with you freaking out. You are the mommy here, we are all here for you but it is time for you to calm down and concentrate on the baby not Buzzard."

Reba teared up and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. What kind of mother forgets about what their baby is going through." She wept softly

"A mother that is scared and dealing with an insane family." Brock said smiling placing a hand on her cheek "a crazy family that needs you to calm down so we can take care of you and meet our newest addition."

"Ok!" Reba said taking a few deep breaths "Help me to the bed."

Buzzard Booker had been driving for another hour when he had to stop for a long line blocked for construction. His phone was blinking; he looked down at the phone and decided to check his messages seeing he would be parked for sometime. He looked down at his phone seeing he had twenty-seven texts, fifteen voice messages, thirty-eight missed calls. His gut tied in knots already knowing what so many phone messages maybe about. With shakey hands he called his voice mail the familiar phone echoed into his ear "You have fifteen unheard voice messages…first missed message: _Buzzard its Reba. _Buzzard's heart both warmed and broke hearing his wife's sweet Oklahoman twang _Get home please. I'm in labor and it hurts like crazy. I havnt told anyone yet because this nut house needs to stop fretting over me. But the main thing Buzzard is that I don't want them to hold my hand I want you to. I'm scared Buzzard and I need you here I'm just so scared."….. "just come home now! As soon as you can. Be safe because you need to be alive to see your child and so I can kill you for knocking me up but please hurry home! I need you! Stop being a monkeys butt and get home!" _

"_Buzzard!" _Barbra Jean's voice burst through the phone _"I think you need to get home something is up and I know it. But Reba won't tell me so come home."_

"_BUZZARD!" Once again Barbra Jean's voice squealed through the phone "SHES IN LABOR! YOU HAVE TO GET HOME! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeek ITS HAPPENING!" _

One by one voice mails came in from his frantic family demanding him the same thing his heart was screaming: come home.

"_Buzzard it's Van you need to get home. Mrs. H is having the baby and is getting kind of scary. Concentrate on the goal, remember we want it to be a touch…..OWWWW. Buzzard get home soon your wife is mean. By the way this is Van."_

"_Dimwit its Kyra get home because mom is going crazy"_

"_Buzzard! Its Barbra Jean! She is going to be ok we got ice chips….oh god Van is trying to give Reba another sports talk. Van NO!"_

'_Buzzard it's Van she obviously doesn't understand the coach/mommy relationship. All I said was she needs to concentrate on the winning goal and she tries to…..what was that?...no whats up?...I can't hear you…..ahhhhhh….AHHHH BUZZARD SHE HAS MY HAIR SHE HAS MY HAIR!"_

"_Buzzard its uh Brock. I think you need to get home you see Reba she uh Reba no give it ba….BUZZARD IT IS REBA AND YOU BETTER GET HOME SO I CAN KILL YOU! OH GOD I WILL KILL YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! Brock get off I need to chew out my husband for doing this to me. No I don't have time to start pushing I need to kill my husband. Barbra Jean I will beat you with this tray if you try to give me another ice chip!" _

Buzzard shut off the voice mail before he could hear anything more. By the grace of god traffic started moving and he was on a mission.


	13. Chapter 13

Buzzard's truck roared up to his office, he had to grab a pearl necklace his great grandmother owned. It was tradition that each first-born son of the Booker family gives it to his wife in celebration of their first child. When Buzzard pulled up he noticed Van and Jake standing on the front porch, before he could even get to a full stop the two boys were already flinging the passenger door open and climbing in. Buzzard noticed Jake was holding the dark green velvet box that held the precious family heirloom.

"How did you remember to get the necklace?" Buzzard blurted out

"You told me about the whole tradition on our last fishing trip remember, it made Van cry like a girl." The teenage boy said with a laugh

"It's just so sweet." Van sniffed

"Thanks man. We better get a move on. What hospital is she at?" Buzzard asked as he whipped the truck back to the highway

"Methodist Hospital." Van said quickly "So what we know so far is that she just started into the fourth quarter so you probably have an hour left until the big touch down. Speaking of touchdown don't use sports analogies around her, she will hurt you. I especially learned today where Cheyenne gets her scary side from."

Buzzard couldn't help but smile a bit listening to his son in law recount the feisty side of the love of his life. The rest of the ride was silent, seeing everyone was in such a panic to get to their destination. Reba's words kept on echoing into his head

"_I don't want them to hold my hand I want you to" _it was as if those words were what he waited his whole life to hear without knowing it. In what seemed like five seconds and century they whipped into the hospital parking lot. They ran into the hospital not even bothering to ask the front desk where to go as Van led the way.

"She is right here on the left." Van panted as the reached the end of the hallway

"I'm staying out here." Jake said sternly

"Same here bud." Van said once they reached the door way "Good luck head coach! Remember do not mention sports to her. I repeat DO NOT mention sports!"

"Thanks so much. Both of you." Buzzard sputtered out before he darted into the hospital room

Reba stared up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath. The nurses babbled to her trying to tell her how to have her child. Nothing for the past few months was how she would have planned, nothing in her life was how she planned it but she had to roll with every punch life threw. Reba gripped the sheets and a terrified Barbra Jean's hand. Kyra fanned her with a magazine, Brock left shortly to check on the rest of the family. "I feel a little nauseous" Reba breathed

'Don't worry that is perfectly normal. Rest for a minute." The young nurse chirped

Reba glared up at the ceiling listening to the happy hospital employee.

"Don't worry I want to smack her too." Kyra murmured, Reba smiled up to her at the moment favorite daughter

"I think she knows that after doing this three times before." Barbra Jean snipped

Reba and Kyra stifled a laugh as Reba gave her blond an appreciative smile. Barbra Jean smiled back down stroking Reba's arm. The red head was lost in another contraction when she thought she heard Barbra Jean gasp "Buzzard you are here! Thank you Jesus!"

"Only family allowed in the room!" A nurse barked to the man that entered the room quietly

"No! He's my husband!" Reba yelped, she looked up to see her love finally by her side "He's the father." She choked out with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry I took so long. But I'm here." Buzzard said tearing up himself

"Oh Buzzard thank god you are here." Reba wept as Buzzard leaned down, the two kissed sweetly "I'm going to kill you" Reba said sharply once their lips parted

"I'll go call mom!" Barbra Jean chirped as she rushed out the room

"I'll let Cheyenne know Buzzard is here." Kyra said as she fallowed Barbra Jean out the door

Buzzard held his wife of five months hand as she gave birth to their first child. He would have never have guessed that after meeting his sister's best friend in that kitchen just a few short months ago that it would lead to him getting his very own family.

"Babe you are doing so great." Booker said trying to hide the panic in his voice

"Ahhhh I'm going to kill you!" Reba screamed

"Just keep breathing. Just a few more pushes."

"Liar!"

"No I promise just a few more."

"The baby is almost here Mrs. Booker!" A nurse said far to cheerily

"I can't do this anymore! " Reba cried as she fell back a bit being caught by her husbands arm

"Yes you can just a few more."

"Buzzard"

"What is it honey?"

"Shut the hell up"

"Yes ma'am"

Three hours later Reba held a squirming little body in her arms that was no bigger then a loaf of bread. "Is she not the most precious thing you have ever seen?" Reba cooed looking down at her newborn daughter

"She is stunning." Buzzard said staring down at the little vision before him

"She is the most beautiful thing in the world."

"She gets that from her mama."

The infant mewed as she pressed her head to the warmth of her mother, her little hands balled up in fists up to her ears, a tiny chest rising and falling in her breaths of slumber, golden specs glimmered in the sunlight that was caught in her few red curls.

"Happy Birthday Alice Jean Booker." Booker whispered to his sleeping child

Reba gazed up at Buzzard smiling sweetly. Her husband leaned down at kissed her tenderly almost in fear to hurt her.

"You were right." He murmured, "I was totally freaked out." Reba laughed as she leaned her head up against his chest.

"Oh praise the lord!" Barbra Jean squealed in the doorway "Our little Barbra Jean Jr made it to the world safe and sound!"

"For the hundredth time her name is Alice not Barbra Jean!" Reba said rolling her eyes

"Yeah ok sure. You named her Alice. I can play along." The blond giggled as she ran up, shoving Buzzard to the side.

"Oh Reba she is perfect!" Barbra Jean squealed as the rest of the family filed into the room behind her.

"Oh my gosh mom she is beautiful." Cheyenne said as she inched up behind Barbra Jean

"Yeah I do have to say my little sis is pretty cute." Kyra said with a half smile "Hey I got a little sister that is pretty cool."

"Yeah me too!" Jake exclaimed

"You did a great job Reba." Brock said proudly "You to Buzzard."

"No the credit goes Reba. My wife sure knows how to crank out some beautiful miracles." Buzzard said beaming to his family

"Yeah well this will be the last miracle I'm cranking out." Reba said flatly

"You said that two miracles ago." Brock teased

'Oh shut up." Reba laughed

The family gazed down at the newest addition as Reba began to hum a lullaby.

Four months later…

Buzzard Booker stood in the kitchen heating up a bottle of milk for his weeping daughter who was squirming in her carrier.

"Someone isn't happy this morning." Reba said as she entered the kitchen

"Someone isn't happy ever until she gets her food." Buzzard responded groggily

"Uh oh someone is to much like her mama."

"I'm kind of ok with that. I got a thing for someone's mama."

"Oh do you now?" Reba said smiling sheepishly up to Buzzard who was pouring himself his third coffee

"I am a male. I am weak."

Reba laughed as she cuddled with her newest daughter for a moment then walking around the island giving Buzzard a hug

"So I got an idea seeing you in that pearl necklace."

"What is that?"

"Say it with me. Fancy dinner not involving bottles and spit up, you and me at…" Buzzard's words were cut off by lips crashing onto his as his wife's fingers were getting tangled in his hair. He was in heaven.

**Thanks for viewing and leaving wonderful comments all this time. I have to say you made this fanfiction newbie totally hooked! **


End file.
